Sueños
by MariSeverus
Summary: Es como esto que he escrito. Solo un sueño. Que se hagan realidad o no, es cuestión del personaje. Nosotros.


Bueno, este es un One slash raro, que soñé. Espero que les guste y no quede mal. Saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Harry estaba en la cama. Dormido profundamente y con un sueño en su memoria. En su mente. Él nunca había recibido un regalo de cumpleaños, en sí. Solamente de sus amigos. De aquellos que debió conocer para recibirlo. Deseaba que alguien le diera un regalo. Que ese amor que le tuviera, lo hiciera merecedor de un regalo.

Como uno que su madre le daría. Como un regalo que su madre le daría. Algo que proviniese de un amor profundo. Algo diferente a la amistad.

Y sabía cuál era ese regalo que deseaba. Sabía qué estaba esperando esa navidad. Solamente pensaba en eso desde que había regresado de vacaciones. Y sin embargo esas navidades, no había recibido regalo alguno. La situación estaba algo complicada.

Deseaba sus manos. Deseaba su voz. Sus hermosas manos, con largos dedos que realizaban todo de una forma tan meticulosa, tan maravillosa. Sus manos tan finas, sedosas. Capaces de jugar con su cuerpo, con una caricia tan delicada, casi imperceptible. Como si su cuerpo fuese un instrumento. Como si fuese cada pieza de un rompecabezas que él acoplara a imagen y semejanza de sus sueños. Como le gustara. Como si solo fuese eso. Piezas que tuviera que armar.

Su melodiosa voz. Que lo hechizaba de una forma increíble. Suave, apenas moviendo sus labios, apenas gesticulando las palabras. Sus labios, largos y finos, que le hacían compañía a la melodía.

Era algo con lo que soñaba. Algo que no se materializaría nunca. Simples juegos de la mente. Simple sentimiento vago, que su mente estaba creando. Su mejor regalo, podría ser ese. Pero nunca llegaría.

Y nunca comprendió los motivos de sus sueños. La razón de sus anhelos. Pero ¿Para soñar necesitaba motivos?

No, nunca.

Y continuó durmiendo, continuó soñando con ello. Ya sabía qué regalos siempre recibía. Qué regalos siempre abría. Ya sabía todo eso. Ya sabía que su cumpleaños iba a ser como todos.

Y en sus sueños, lo sentía. Lo podía mirar. Estaba allí parado. Sonreía. No era esa sonrisa sarcástica. Era una sonrisa genuina. Una sonrisa que despertaba cada fibra de su ser. Cada vena de su cuerpo, hervía la sangre, de solo verlo.

Uno de sus largos dedos, estaba sobre sus labios. Un gesto de silencio, mientras sonreía. No dijo nada, solo lo miró desde su cama. ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? Y...¿Por qué flotaba?

Iba a su encuentro, a abrazarlo. No estaba solo en ese momento. Estaba junto a él. Lo miraba, casi no parpadeaba. Le gustaba esa concentración que enfocaba en él. No para insultarlo, simplemente para mirarlo.

Y sin decir nada.

Suspiró entre sus brazos, un abrazo, eso necesitaba. Aferrarse a él. No importaba si no recibía algún regalo. Eso era lo único con lo que soñaba. Con su rostro. Con esa mirada que lograba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, indescifrables, cosas. Que hacían escapar, la sensación de pérdida. De estar perdido, de estar solo. Eso, su rostro, lo único que necesitaba. Su cálido mirar, que solo fuera para él.

Lo demás, sobraba.

Se abrazaba a su cálido cuerpo, su hombro fuerte, sus brazos a su alrededor. Le encantaba reposar allí, sentía que cuando la languidez lo acechara, estaría su cuerpo para recibirlo. Para recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro y de un sueño, que nunca querría despertar.

Sus labios se abrieron, pero no logró escuchar lo que decía. Estaba vestido como le gustaba. Su sueño era muy bueno para ser cierto.

Pero no lo era. Por eso no se hacía realidad. Por que el protagonista jamás lo interpretaría de esa forma.

Volvió a despegar sus labios, pero nunca escuchó su mensaje. Su mirada, concentrada, sus ojos sin parpadear, sobre los suyos. ¡Cuánto deseaba probar sus labios! Decirle a su cuerpo y mente, qué sabor tenían. No podía desperdiciarlo, ahora que los tenía tan cerca.

Sus palabras sobraron, lo besó sin esperar su permiso. No sabía descifrar su sabor. Era algo insospechado. Necesitaba investigar más. Su contraparte no se resistía, no decía nada. Solamente sonreía.

Pero estaba perfecto para él. Su mejor regalo, su sueño hecho realidad. Bien, sueño hecho sueño, pero no importaba. Sus firmes brazos, lo rodearon. Era como un cuento romántico de niñas. Las sábanas ondeaban y eran el único contraste de sus ropajes negros. Sábanas blancas...

Blancas, como sus manos.

Solamente dijo dos cosas con sus labios: "Te amo". Pero sabía que él no escuchaba. Lo sentía, cuando sus manos lo tocaban, pero deseaba tanto decírselo. Nunca había aprendido a soñar con voces y sonido. Solo cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando tenía visiones con el señor oscuro.

No supo a qué sabían sus labios, pero supo qué se sentía, tenerlos alrededor de su piel. Sonrió, cuando pudo acariciar sus cabellos. No eran grasosos como todos afirmaban. Les parecían tan sedososo. Tan suaves, sí.

Sentía tanta vergüenza. Su camisa, su pijama estaba ya fuera de su cuerpo. No supo cuándo se la quitó, intuyó era, parte de su sueño. Aquellos finos labios se despegaron una vez más, para decir algo. Algo que no pudo escuchar.

Y estaban allí, solos. Mirándose, diciéndose con gestos, lo que con palabras jamás sabrían interpretar. Estaban allí, con caricias, mostrándose eso que en la vida real, jamás sentiría el uno por el otro.

O al menos él, pero su joven estudiante.

Y qué mejor forma de vivir, que soñando con un imposible. Eso mantenía viva la llama de su vida. Lo mejor era, sentarse a cerrar los ojos e imaginárselo. Imaginarlo a él.

Por que en vida, no provocaba ni mirarlo a veces.

Sus labios delicados, cada dedo, cada mano. Estaban sobre ellas, sin desperdiciar ni un centímetro de piel.

¡Cuánto lo deseaba! Pero nunca escuchaba. Nunca escuchaba esas palabras que estaba tratando de decirle.

No importaba. Con sentir era suficiente. Se deslizaba, llegaría hasta la parte más sensible de su sueño. Y ya estaba allí. Su sueño cambió y ya estaba allí. ¡Sus labios hacían maravillas!

No quería despertar jamás.

- ¡Potter!- escuchó de pronto. No fue su gemido, no fue ningún espasmo de placer que recorriera ambos cuerpos. Fue un grito.

Diferente.

Abrió los ojos, su sueño parecía ser una realidad. Estaba en medio del suelo, en medio de una batalla. había algo húmedo en su camisa, algo que no era su lengua, algo que no eran sus besos. No sentía su cuerpo ¿Estaría aún, dormido por el climax? Pero no era eso.

Era sangre. Estaba herido. Dolía. ¿Qué pasaba con su utopía, que se caía?

- Potter...- escuchó su voz suave y su mirada viajó enseguida. Estaba allí, su regalo- ¿Puede oírme, Potter?

Sí, escuchaba, pero a medias. ¿Es que se iba a vivir su sueño, que no escuchaba casi nada?

- Profesor...

- No hable, no se mueva- escuchó. No, en su sueño no hablaba. No moverse...Imposible. Tantas ganas de besar a su sueño.

- ¿Qué...?

- Está herido- fue lo que dijo. Sí,e staba herido de cada día donde no recibía eso que quería. ¿Cuál era el problema tan serio, con eso?- Pero estará bien. Se lo aseguro.

¿Por qué? ¿Iba acaso a darle eso que tanto necesitaba? ¿Iba?

- Me siento bien...

- ¿¡Es que acaso se ha vuelto loco!? ¡Está herido! ¡No se mueva!- recalcó, pero él, él no estaba sintiendo nada.

Él vivía enfrascado en su sueño.

- No morirá, Potter. No ahora, me temo- dijo el hombre y sus dedos sobre su anatomía. Maravillosa la sensación. Aunque no sabía, el por qué del dolor, que sentía.

- ¿Morirme? ¿Por qué he...De morirme? La única forma de morirme, es que me dejaras.

- Delira...

- Al contrario. Es mi sueño, mi vida...

No contestó, imaginó el dolor increíble que debía estar sintiendo. Se apresuró a encontrar su varita. Curarlo, eso podría hacer. Sus manos resbalaron, la sangre estaba viscosa.

Sueños antes de la muerte. Perfecto.

- No cierre los ojos, Potter- gruñó aquella voz. ¿Por qué no? Su sueño estaba muy bien.

- ¿Por qué? Allá los tenemos cerrados.

- ¿Allá?

- En mi sueño. Con mi regalo. Con mis anhelos y mis abrazos.

No estaba consciente de lo que estaba hablando. Tomó su varita. Solamente curarlo un poco, a tiempo para llegar a la enfermería. Solo necesitaba un simple hechizo. Algo de cortas palabras.

Colocó su varita sobre su cuerpo, y lo dijo. ¿Esas eran las palabras que no podía oír? No sonaban como las imaginaba.

- Descanse Potter. Se terminó.

¿Tan pronto?

- Severus... Te amo.

Eso sí lo pudo oír. Y lo recordaba, aún mirándolo en aquella cama de hospital. No le interesaba saber qué había estado soñando. No le interesaba saber si se trataba de eso o de una realidad. Pero esa navidad, sí logró tener un regalo. Logró tener una oportunidad de decir eso que sentía.

Lo creyera o no.

Y despertó, tiempo después. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, no tenía mucha idea de lo que había sentido. Pero no estaba solo en esa cama. A su lado, había un regalo. Tenía una pequeña tarjeta.

_"Feliz navidad, Harry Potter"_ ¿Sueños que se vuelven realidad"

_"Severus Snape"_


End file.
